


Part Me From My Heart

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being tied up, Cream Pie, F/F, G!P, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Smut, g!p Historia, intercourse, request, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir confesses a deep desire that she hasn't been able to admit: she wants to have her control taken away. Historia is always happy to try new things, and so they plan a week away at their private cabin where Historia gets to take charge and Ymir endures the best torture of her life.





	Part Me From My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written per specific request

“Yes. Keep going. Fuck, don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop!”

Ymir had absolutely no intention of stopping,

“God.”

but the faster she moved her hips,

“So good. Fuck.”

the more incoherent Historia’s moans became. It was barely light out, and the shallow morning sunlight bathed Historia’s naked breasts in an almost ethereal glow. Her nipples were stiff and right there, so Ymir immediately leaned forward to wrap her fingers around Historia’s heaving breasts. She made sure not to stutter the motion of her hips.

“Close?” she asked, breathless, flustered.

Historia’s fingers dug deep into Ymir’s hips, the minor pain causing a flood of pleasure that Ymir barely managed to hide when a sudden moan ripped from her lips. It took all of her concentration not to moan in general, with Historia stretching her so wide, filling every inch of her.

“So close,” Historia groaned.

Her brows furrowed. Ymir lifted herself again, sliding along Historia’s throbbing cock, and then dropped back down with a slap that made Historia’s face screw up in bliss. Ymir loved the faces Historia made while they had sex. She was so expressive, so involved. It was fascinating. Ymir also knew the moment Historia would come, because she would bite down real hard on her lip, almost draw blood, and her grip would become bruising.

Oh…

Ymir faltered for a second, insides molten, and then Historia came with a haggard, high pitched cry that bounced against the ceiling. Ymir’s eyes slid shut tightly as she crashed into her own release, tingles rushing down her back as her clit throbbed in time with every spurt Historia released. When it finally tapered off and she could move again, Ymir collapsed to the side and groaned loudly.

“You can say that again,” Historia said with a laugh.

Ymir lifted her head. Historia was beautiful: hair mussed and tangled, eyes wide and glossy. Her cock was already soft, resting against her thigh and slick with their release. Ymir’s own thighs were sticky, but that was nothing a good shower couldn’t fix.

“Come here,” Ymir groaned. She pulled Historia to her, and they kissed softly and gently until they were too tired to kiss more, and they both collapsed against their pillows.

Birds started to chirp outside, letting them know it was properly morning, and the sun was bathing them in proper light. Ymir enjoyed the warmth along her skin and was glad they had forgotten to draw the curtains the night before.

“You’re so amazing,” Historia said suddenly. Ymir turned to look at her and smiled. She caressed the line of Historia’s jaw.

“You too, babe.”

“I love you.”

Ymir couldn’t resist, she kissed her again. She felt a stirring between her legs again when Historia scooted close, pressing their naked bodies together, but this was their third go this morning and there was no way Historia could get hard again. When they pulled away from the kiss, Ymir felt something poking her belly and looked down, blinking in surprise. There it was, Historia’s cock, semi-hard.

“How the fuck do you manage to go so many times?”

Historia laughed, face flushing dark. “It’s in the genes maybe.”

“Yeah, no kidding. Your dad made like, fifty kids.”

“Six, but who’s counting?”

Ymir snickered. “Certainly not your father.”

“Can we not talk about my father right after sex?”

“Sure. That’s a reasonable request.”

They fell silent, but it wasn’t awkward. It was peaceful, just lying there in each other’s arms after having a few earth-shattering orgasms. Ymir’s mind played over everything they did to each other: Historia’s tongue on her clit, lips sealing around it, sucking, making her see stars; her own mouth sliding along Historia’s length until she finally let her sink inside her pussy. She shivered, nipples tightening.

Oh, what they still had yet to do…

“We should probably shower and start packing,” Historia mumbled against her shoulder. The reminder added to Ymir’s hormone filled fantasies.

“It’s a holiday, we have all day to get there.”

Historia rolled away from her and stood. “Yeah, but I’d like to get there before tonight so we can buy some food for the cabin.”

 _The cabin_. Ymir felt a sharp stab of arousal right in her abdomen. Historia didn’t even realize what the thought was doing to Ymir, but she lifted a brow in question when all Ymir did was stare at her, eyes glossing over. Fuck, even though Ymir felt like her insides were on fire from so much fucking, she definitely could go again.

“The cabin… because, we… well…” she trailed off, cheeks dusting pink. Historia stared for a moment, then her eyes widened in realization.

“Oh?”

Historia returned to the bad. Her eyes filled with confidence, a little smugness. She crawled until she was right atop Ymir, staring down at her with hungry eyes. The dominance… it made Ymir’s clit pulse.

“Fuck,” Ymir gasped out softly.

Historia bit her lip. “Is it turning you on, just imagining what I’m going to do to you, when we get there?” She leaned in, voice dropping even lower, layering in sensual silk. “How I’m going to fuck you raw?”

Ymir whimpered. Her fingers twitched, desperate to hold onto something, but not sure what. “Please,” she begged softly.

Historia lifted herself to stare down at her. “Please, what?”

Ymir wanted to squirm. Part of her wanted to just pretend this wasn’t happening, to dash into the shower and pull up her façade of coolness and indifference. The other part was fucking horny at the prospect of Historia just… ruining her. Ymir took in a slow, shattering breath. “Please make me come one more time,” she finally choked out.

Historia’s lips spread into a slow smirk. She lowered her body until they were pressed together, and then she kissed Ymir. It wasn’t aggressive, but it was firm, and it told Ymir everything she wanted to know. Historia sucked on her tongue and scraped her teeth along her bottom lip, and then she pulled away and nipped along Ymir’s throat. Fuck, her neck was one of her most sensitive spots. When Historia pulled the skin between her teeth and then sucked hard, Ymir literally saw stars. Her lower back tingled with such intensity that she jerked softly and groaned. Historia knew what that did to her, and she was completely and utterly drenched again. Not only was she still covered in all of Historia’s come and her own wetness from before, but now she was just wet all over again.

Fresh wetness pulsed out of her, puddling the mattress and Ymir’s thighs. Historia slipped her thigh between Ymir’s and when she leaned forward, she released a pained moan, most likely feeling Ymir’s renewed arousal.

“How the fuck do you get so wet so quickly, again?” Historia panted against her ear.

Ymir swallowed. “You do that to me.”

It was the perfect answer to give. Historia was invigorated by the compliment, because she continued her teasing—which Ymir didn’t actually need at all—and slowly slid her way down Ymir’s body. When she settled between her legs, she looked up and they gazed into each other’s eyes. Ymir’s heart skipped in her chest and her clit gave a painful throb.

“Please,” she begged. She was already over herself. She just needed to feel Historia’s mouth on her. She needed to see heaven.

Historia dipped down immediately, abandoning all forms of foreplay. Her tongue sought Ymir’s clit, found it, and then went to fucking town. Ymir’s back arched as precise, painful pleasure ripped right through her. Her clit was already overly sensitive, and though it was mildly painful, Ymir was addicted to the feeling. Historia alternative between aggressively flicking her clit and then gently sucking on it, and when she slid two fingers inside and merely kept them there, moving her fingers in a come-hither motion, grazing against Ymir’s sensitive inner walls, she fucking broke. The orgasm was painful in its intensity. Ymir’s eyelids tingled and her back lifted clear off the bed. She squashed Historia’s face between her thighs and nearly murdered her by suffocation, but when her soul returned to her body and she collapsed in a near writhing, panting mess, Historia sat up and grinned at her.

“Jesus fucking hell,” Ymir exclaimed, an arm thrown over her face.

Historia gently caressed her hip. “Needed it that bad, huh?”

“Fuck, Historia. You just… how do you make me feel like that?”

Historia crawled closer, kissed her on the lips. Ymir tasted herself and loved the way it made her feel dirty. “Because I love you, and I love fucking you.” She hopped off the bed again and offered her hand. “Now come, we should really get ready to leave within the hour.”

With no more reason to say no, Ymir took the hand and climbed into her feet. They showered together and then ate a hasty breakfast, and then they playfully argued as they packed their things and listed aloud all the activities they wanted to do once they arrived at the cabin. Within an hour they were fully packed and ready, and when they climbed in the car and Ymir started the couple hour journey, she was feeling more relaxed than she remembered being in years.

Historia sat beside her, humming softly to the song on the radio, and Ymir couldn’t help but stare at her, at the way the sunlight made her blonde hair glow. She was so achingly, astoundingly beautiful. Historia caught her staring and gave her a smile, and for most of the way they held hands.

When they finally arrived at the little town, aptly named Lake Town, they decided to stop by the store before heading up to their cabin. They met at the front of the car and linked hands, and together they walked into the store. A bell jingled to announce their arrival as they stepped inside.

“Welcome to—oh, fuck yeah! Hey guys!”

Ymir laughed at the woman behind the counter. “Always nice to see you, Sasha. How has business been?”

Sasha rounded the counter to approach them and give them each a hug. “You know, the usual. We only really make tons of money when people finally visit their houses here. Are you two staying long?”

“More or less a week,” Historia answered. “We just needed a break from the chaos of home.”

Sasha made a disappointed noise. “Aw. I wish you guys would just move down here. Things always get so interesting when you visit.”

Ymir gave Historia’s hand a squeeze and inclined her head, to which Historia nodded. Ymir left Historia there to chat with Sasha while she gathered all of the food she knew they would need, and some pre cooked stuff to have when they didn’t have the energy to cook. As they rang everything up, Sasha filled them in on the tea.

“So, we got new townsfolk shortly after you guys left last time. About a year ago? Her name is Mikasa. She moved here with her brother and his boyfriend. Boy, did that cause so much drama with Annie.”

Ymir snorted. “What, do they hate each other?”

“We all thought that too, and they acted like it.” Sasha tsked as she scanned a carton of milk. “But actually, they were fucking like rabbits. They were the talk of the town, though. Nothing lively happens here. Like, remember when you first bought your cabin here?”

Historia walked off to look through the magazines, leaving Ymir to relive the embarrassment on her own. “Yeah. How could I forget?”

“So, it was a lot like that. Granted, we didn’t catch them fucking in the public lake where everyone fishes and swims on the weekends, but people certainly heard them… going at it.” She snickered.

Ymir lifted a brow and helped Sasha shove everything into paper bags. “Wow, so this town never gets laid, huh?”

Sasha snorted. “You’d think so, huh.”

Ymir wanted to laugh. She always enjoyed Sasha’s humour and it was such a lovely town, actually. There weren’t that many people, so everyone knew everyone and if one person discovered something embarrassing about you, then the entire town knew, because it was really close knit. If Ymir complained about having no sugar to herself in the morning, it wasn’t strange to have one of the old ladies knock on her door to offer theirs. That had actually happened, once. That was when they made sure to sound proof not just their bedroom, but the entire cabin. Just in case.

“Interesting,” Ymir said, smothering a grin. “Is that all the drama you have for me?”

“Oh, mostly yeah. It’s real boring this side. I think the most interesting thing, besides the whole Mikasa incident, was the fish race we had.”

“The fish—you know what, I don’t want to know.”

Historia chose then to re-join them and smiled happily up at Ymir. “Ready?”

Ymir started gathering their bags. “Hell yeah. Let’s get out of here and settle in at the cabin.”

Historia helped her carry the stuff to the car and Sasha waved at them from the store. Ymir recognized a few locals who of course remembered them, too, so they had a few greetings before they could finally get into the car and head down the dirt road to their cabin. It was a bit away from the town, still part of it but hidden deep in the forest and right beside the lake, on the other side of the rest of the resident houses. When they had gotten married, Historia had surprised them with a honeymoon there. Ymir loved it, especially all the naughty things they got up to, alone in the woods.

When they arrived at the cabin, they set about packing the food in the kitchen and then getting all of their clothes and belongings put in place. The whole while Ymir tried to keep her mind from drifting to dirty places, but she kept staring at Historia’s ass, or spotting her slight cleavage. Historia would notice most times, and the little grin she gave in response made Ymir more and more aroused. She was determined not to start too soon, though, and so she ignored her thoughts and kept things strictly professional.

They managed to keep things strictly PG, and Ymir even managed to stop herself from constantly kissing Historia’s perfect lips. They set a braai up and Ymir cooked their dinner, and while the meat cooked, they both took a dip in the lake. It was incredibly clean and the water was beautifully cold when Ymir did a cannon ball and sank as low as she could. When she resurfaced, she blew water out of her mouth and caught Historia’s laughter off to the side.

“Think I’m funny, huh?”

Historia started swimming for the dock. “Not at all.”

Ymir kicked her longer legs and caught Historia immediately. Historia shrieked and giggled as Ymir pulled her over her shoulder, then tossed her back into the water. Historia’s angered yell was music to Ymir’s ears, and then Historia was suddenly upon her. Ymir didn’t resist or pull away, and instead let herself fall into Historia’s arms. She distracted her by dipping down and kissing her, silencing the very rude name Historia was just about to call her.

They kissed slowly and sensually, tongues sliding together, fingertips caressing cool skin. Ymir could feel her arousal beginning and wetness flooding between her legs that was _not_ the water. She wondered if Historia was hard, if just their kiss was enough to get her going. Before they could go down that road—and repeat past mistakes—Ymir pulled away from Historia, amused when her lips followed, and then pressed one last kiss to Historia’s forehead.

“The food,” she said lamely, and started to swim towards the dock. She climbed out and helped Historia out as well, and noticed with a little smirk that she had in fact grown a little hard. Historia gave her a petulant pout, but then the smell of the meat hit them and both of their stomachs growled. Ymir immediately took the meat off the braai.

“I’m so hungry,” Historia groaned, following her into the cabin. “It smells so good.”

“I know. I’m an amazing cook.”

Historia laughed. “It doesn’t take that much to just braai meat.”

“Oh, so you’re doubting my braai skills?”

“Never, my love.” Historia pecked her lightly on the lips.

Ymir let it slide and dished up for them both. They had pork chops, chicken and boerewors, with garlic bread and salad on the side. Ymir’s mouth absolutely watered as they carried their dishes outside with them and sat down on the porch swing chair. She didn’t waste any time for small talk and immediately started to dig in, fingers tearing at the juicy, tender meat. Historia watched her as she ate, but she didn’t care that she was stuffing her face like an animal.

“What?” Ymir mumbled around a mouthful of half chewed garlic bread. “You fucked my brains out this morning and I’m _still_ recovering.”

Historia shook her head. “But you’re the insatiable one.”

Ymir swallowed. She slowed down, but still ate like a savage. It was no longer about just eating, anymore. The quicker they finished and cleaned up, the sooner they could start what Ymir had been looking forward to for days. Her heart started to pound hard and a shiver rocked through her whole body. She became hyperaware of Historia, of every move she made, every shift of her muscles and every little noise. By the time Ymir was finished eating she couldn’t even remember what she had eaten.

When they were done and finished cleaning the dishes, they sat down in the lounge area and Historia switched the TV on. Both of them were deathly silent, almost stiff as if they were waiting for something to attack them. They both knew what came next, and from the bulge in Historia’s shorts, she was already _very_ excited for them to do this.

Among all of the feelings, though, there was also nervousness. Ymir swallowed. Her throat felt dry, because she wasn’t sure how to articulate herself when it came to this desire. It had taken so much just for her to finally admit to Historia that she wanted to try this, and she had been incredibly happy to find that Historia was very into the idea as well.

Historia took her hand, allowing Ymir to relax. “Do you want to watch a movie later?”

“Yeah sure.”

Ymir forced herself to relax, and sank against Historia’s side. She was a comforting warmth and her hand’s grip was firm and soothing. Ymir’s heart kept thundering hard, each beat ending right at her clit. It was almost painful, just not doing anything, unsure how to start, where to begin. Ymir licked her dry lips and inhaled, and then remembered something. She turned slightly to stare at the side of Historia’s face.

“Green.”

XxX

_“Historia?”_

_Historia glanced up from the book she had been reading, brows furrowing at the sight of Ymir standing nervously in the passage doorway. She slipped her reading glasses off._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_Ymir looked away. She looked a little flushed, like she had just been running, but Historia knew that Ymir had gone to sleep. She wore nothing but a t-shirt and black boy-shorts, and her nipples were attempting to poke holes through the fabric of her shirt._

_“Not really… wrong…” Ymir mumbled. She fisted a hand in her shirt and swallowed. “I just, um… I had a dream, and…” she trailed off._

_Historia sat there, waiting patiently. Clearly Ymir was struggling to get her words together, which was a completely odd thing to see from her. Usually Ymir had no problem expressing her thoughts and desires, so Historia couldn’t help the little knot of worry in her chest. Had she done something wrong?_

_“I just…” Ymir tried again. She released her now rumpled shirt and threw her hands in the air. “Fuck, why can’t I just say this?”_

_Historia completely set her book aside. “What is this about?”_

_Hesitantly, Ymir came over. When she sat down, she squirmed slightly and pressed her thighs together. Historia noticed, but kept her eyes carefully trained on Ymir’s face and_ not _her breasts or her beautiful thighs. She didn’t want to disrespect Ymir like that, by getting aroused during a serious conversation, no matter how delicious Ymir looked after just waking up._

_“I had a dream, Historia, a certain intense dream, and,” she ran a hand through her hair and blew out a breath, “I want us to try something new.” She looked up then, finally meeting Historia’s worried gaze. Ymir’s eyes were darker than ever, pupils dilated. Historia knew that look. It was Ymir’s horny face. Historia’s curiosity spiked._

_“Oh?”_

_“It’s something I’ve been thinking on for a long time, but this dream, it…” she exhaled in a great rush. “It made me so fucking turned on. I don’t think I can handle ignoring this desire anymore.”_

_Historia scooted closer and took Ymir’s hand in her own, threading their fingers together. “What is the desire, Ymir? You know I’m always open to trying new things with you.”_

_Ymir’s cheeks blossomed. On her brown skin, it was such a beautiful colour. “Well, you see…” She nibbled on her lip, but Historia kept quiet and waited. Finally, Ymir found her words. “I want you to dominate me,” she finally admitted in a whisper. Historia’s heart skipped. “I want to try having my control completely taken away. I know I always top and sometimes you do but this time I mean I want to literally beg and plead for what I want.” By the end of her words, her face was redder than Historia had ever seen it, and Historia’s cock had grown absolutely hard._

_“Well,” Historia said, licking her dry lips. Ymir noticed the tent in her pants. “When would you like to try?”_

XxX

Historia felt a violent shiver rock through her entire body when Ymir uttered that one, single word. Her muscles tensed and she sat a little straighter, and her cock twitched in her pants. She didn’t look at Ymir for a few seconds, instead tried to get her own heart to slow down, for her arousal to ease off. Because from now on, _she_ was in charge.

Green. Yellow. Red. Those were their words, and this week they would play.

“Actually, let’s watch this movie now,” Historia finally said, making sure her tone was stern and left no doubt that she was commanding and not simply suggesting. Ymir looked at her, clearly flushed and worked up just from finally saying that word. Historia felt so proud of her.

“Okay,” Ymir agreed, tone weak and breathy.

Historia put a movie on. It was sexual and explicit, and it opened with a very intense sex scene that made Ymir’s eyes widen and her legs squeeze together. Historia smothered her grin and sat as close to Ymir as she could.

“Watch the movie,” she told Ymir. “And nothing else.”

Ymir nodded. Her throat worked as she swallowed. As the movie continued, more sex scenes unfolded, some of them so explicit that Historia was really surprised this was a movie and not just a porno. It was doing the trick, though. Ymir was biting into her lip. Historia decided to start teasing, and started caressing Ymir’s skin. She started at her jaw, traced around her ear and every sensitive throat. She lightly caressed her collar bones and then dropped her hand lower so that she could scrape her nails along Ymir’s inner thighs. As wanted, Ymir groaned.

“You can’t make a sound,” Historia warned. “And you can’t stop watching.”

And so it went, Ymir forced to keep her eyes forward and her noises inside as Historia caressed her skin, started kissing her throat and lightly biting her skin. She climbed atop Ymir and slid her hands underneath her shirt to feel her breasts, and still Ymir couldn’t move. Historia was impressed she managed to keep her focus on the TV, even if she wasn’t really seeing what was happening.

Historia lazily played with her nipples, rolling them between her fingers and pinching them, then leaving them to knead her breasts. While she did this she latched onto Ymir’s throat and left many red marks with her teeth and tongue, all of them leaving Ymir panting. Historia could feel Ymir’s thrumming heartbeat and she wondered how wet Ymir was. Just the thought made Historia incredibly hard, but this wasn’t about that.

When the movie finally ended, Historia had a hand in Ymir’s pants, a finger rubbing over her clit in agonizingly slow motions. Ymir was stiff as a rod and completely flushed. Her chest was heaving and she looked like she was in pain, so Historia removed her hand and gave Ymir a smile.

“Ymir?”

Ymir looked at her, eyes unfocused, pupils dilated. When Historia lifted a brow, Ymir swallowed. “Green,” she gasped out, indicating that she was still okay to continue.

Historia gave her a soft kiss, and then she leaned in close to her ear. “You were so good, baby. I’m so proud of you for watching the movie while I played with you. You want to come, right? Are you really horny right now?” Ymir nodded enthusiastically. Historia grinned evilly. “Maybe if you impress me tomorrow,” she said, neatening Ymir’s shirt as if it was rumpled. Ymir blinked at her.

“What?”

Historia’s heart jolted at the look Ymir gave her, but the twitching in her pants didn’t let her feel bad or back out. “You heard me. You were so good, but not good enough yet to come. We’ll try again tomorrow, maybe I’ll let you come then.”

Ymir opened her mouth, blinking, then shut it. Historia bit her lip. Fuck, her cock was aching. An idea hit her suddenly, a cruel and delicious idea, so she decided to go for it.

“Remember your safe words, okay?” she asked softly, momentarily out of the play, making sure Ymir was okay.

“I’m good. Thank you, baby.”

Satisfied, Historia sat back and then she pulled her cock free. She sighed in relief. Ymir’s mouth popped open but she didn’t move a muscle.

“Watch me,” Historia told her. “And you aren’t allowed to touch yourself at all. Not now, not this week. You belong to me, now, Ymir. You do what I tell you to do, okay?”

Ymir hurriedly nodded. Historia wrapped a hand around her throbbing cock, and then she started to stroke herself. Enough wetness leaked out from her arousal that she had more than enough lubrication, and her own hand felt like heaven after the torture she had put herself through in her desire to torture Ymir. Her cock looked bigger than usual, and it was harder than ever. The veins along its length were bulging, pulsing with every heartbeat. Historia desperately wanted to be inside of Ymir, but she couldn’t yet, and she just needed to come.

“Fuck,” she groaned softly, fingers expertly sliding along her length. “It feels so good, Ymir,” she taunted. “My fingers around my cock. I’m so hard. I’m so hot for you.”

Ymir made a noise that sounded like a whimper and clenched her hands into tight fists. Historia threw her head back and closed her eyes, no longer caring if Ymir watched her, only lost in the intense feeling between her legs. She stroked herself so furiously that she came undone in minutes, coming all over her clothes and partially exposed belly. As she had masturbated, and as she came, she moaned and whimpered obscenely. She made sure Ymir knew exactly how good it felt, how she was missing out. When her orgasm ended, she was a mess and Ymir looked ready to drop.

“Enjoy that?” Historia asked her, chest heaving.

Ymir licked her lips. “Like you won’t believe.”

“Good.” Historia let her head fall back and stared at the ceiling, mind racing. She had so many things planned for this week. She tipped her head to the side and regarded Ymir’s haggard appearance. She just hoped Ymir didn’t break the rules too soon.

XxX

_“How about like, a traffic light?” Ymir suggested, twirling a pen through her long fingers. “Like green, yellow and red.”_

_Historia nodded. “That could work! Green for good, yellow for slow down or too much and red for stop, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay. I think that’s perfect.”_

_“I can’t believe we’re actually doing this,” Ymir whispered. The pen clattered to the table and she stared down at it, freckles darkening with her blush._

_Historia’s chest fluttered, so she stood and gave Ymir a soft kiss on the cheek. “If it’s what you really want, then I can’t wait to do this with you.”_

_Ymir visibly swallowed. “Oh, yeah I really want it.”_

_Historia couldn’t stop herself from grinning. “Good.”_

XxX

Even though she knew Ymir absolutely wanted this, despite the silent pouting, it still made Historia’s heart twinge in mild guilt to just leave Ymir so worked up and not make her come. But this was part of it. This was requested. So, after Historia’s grand self-finale, they had a shower. Ymir had been soaked through and Historia had to do everything to hold herself back from just dropping to her knees and worshipping Ymir right there in the shower. She managed to resist, not without a lot of longing glances, and finally they were able to settle in bed. They went to sleep, both worked up but Historia at least sated from her one orgasm earlier.

When Historia woke in the morning, it was still too early to get up and she was incredibly hard. Her dreams had been vivid and explicit, all of them starring Ymir in various positions and beautiful nudity. This whole week wasn’t just going to torture Ymir, that was for sure.

Historia decided that there was nothing better than being wicked first thing, so she cuddled up to Ymir and lightly kissed her neck. Even in sleep, Ymir released a breath and moaned. Historia spent some time just kissing Ymir’s neck and trailing her fingertips along Ymir’s skin, slowly getting her worked up. When she started to kiss her way down Ymir’s body, tongue darting out to taste her skin, Ymir woke with a sharp inhale and fingers slipping into Historia’s hair.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Historia mumbled against Ymir’s hip. “Sleep well?”

Historia settled between her legs. Even through her underwear, she could see Ymir was drenched. Apparently, she hadn’t needed the foreplay. Ymir had probably dreamt of the same things, and knowing this sent a jolt down Historia’s body. Her bladder was also incredibly full, so she needed to do this quickly.

Historia blew a hot breath against Ymir’s centre and enjoyed the lustful sound it caused.

“Mm, I did,” Ymir groaned. “Had very sexy dreams.”

Historia finally pressed her mouth against Ymir, but still over her underwear, and slid her tongue along the wet fabric of her underwear. She tasted amazing, as always; like Ymir. Ymir jolted and moaned very loudly when Historia’s tongue swiped over her clit. Historia could even see it poking through the underwear. She was probably extremely sensitive, especially since she hadn’t come and knew she wasn’t allowed to yet. This knowledge made Historia conflicted. She wanted to continue the way they had discussed, but Ymir was so horny…

“Historia,” Ymir moaned breathlessly, voice still thick with sleep.

No. Historia wouldn’t disappoint Ymir. They had agreed to this week, and she would follow the rules they had decided on together. No matter her feelings on it, she wanted to give Ymir the absolute best experience.

So, Historia lazily sucked on her clit through the fabric and caressed Ymir’s stomach with her fingers. When Ymir’s moans grew higher and she was about to come, Historia drew back and kissed along her thighs until she knew the orgasm had tapered off. She did this many times, so many she lost count. Ymir almost actually came once, but Historia managed to move away just in time, _just_ before Ymir was able to reach that peak. Ymir cried out in frustration every single time.

Finally, Historia decided that she was done. She licked her slick lips and climbed back up so that she could look into Ymir’s hooded eyes. Ymir stared at her lips, at her wet chin, and flushed.

“You’re fucking evil,” she muttered.

Historia grinned, baring her teeth. “All the more to fuck you with,” she said. They laughed together.

The room smelt like sex. They were both turned on out of their minds, sweaty and lazy. Historia excused herself to the bathroom and took care of her need, while Ymir wasn’t allowed to touch herself at all. Historia wondered if Ymir had the self-control, but when she returned, cock now soft and spent, Ymir was just as worked up as before. Maybe even a bit more. She watched Historia saunter over to the bed and climb back in.

“You know what you need?” Historia asked her, crawling on top of her again.

Ymir exhaled. “A fucking orgasm?”

Historia lifted a brow. “No. Breakfast!”

As if to agree, Ymir’s stomach grumbled loudly. Ymir rolled her eyes and Historia laughed. “I think you deserve a little pampering,” Historia told her, kissing her lightly on the lips. When she pulled away Ymir followed her, refusing to break the kiss. Ymir’s tongue dipped into her mouth and teeth sank into her lower lip, and a shiver went down Historia’s spine.

Historia managed to gather her wits, and gently pushed Ymir away with a hand to her chest. She pressed Ymir down into the mattress and stared down at her, face stern. “You don’t initiate, Ymir,” she told her. Ymir shivered. “If you do that again, I will be forced to punish you.”

Ymir stared at her, eyes wide. Her chest started to heave and it was clear she absolutely liked this. Fuck. Ymir licked her lips. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jesus. They hadn’t agreed on that sort of kink, but Historia couldn’t deny the sharp stab of arousal it gave her. She didn’t let Ymir know, though, but it certainly did make her cock harden slightly again. She would let that sort itself out, so she climbed off the bed and got dressed.

“Breakfast, Ymir,” she told her firmly. “Get dressed. You can sit and I’ll cook. Besides,” she looked to Ymir as she did the buttons on her shirt, and grinned as smugly as she could. “You’ll need all of the energy you can get, for what I’m going to do to you later.”

Ymir obediently got dressed, face flushed. She kept shooting Historia lustful looks, and Historia loved it.

XxX

_“So, what do you think of orgasm denial?”_

_Historia looked up from the stove. “Hm. I think it can be quite fun. I’ve edged myself a few times.”_

_“I mean, like, for me. What do you think of doing that at the cabin?”_

_Historia slowly stopped stirring the stew. She stared into the bubbling sauce, mind imagining what that would be like. Her heart gave a skip. “You, tied up, worked up for days with no release?”_

_Ymir gave her an approving look. Over the months of them planning and discussing this, she had slowly grown more comfortable in her desire. Where before Ymir would blush whenever she added an idea or a desire of hers, now she just did it factually. Historia was proud of her._

_“Yeah. I want to try it.”_

_Historia started stirring again. They’d done stuff like that before, sure. It could be fun. But over the entire week? That would be incredibly intense. Historia would need to apply a lot of skill to make sure she worked Ymir up and didn’t let her come. Would Ymir even obey her? Sure, she wanted it, but when in that state of pure arousal, it was difficult to retain control. Historia dropped the spoon and turned to Ymir._

_“Okay,” she said. “I’ll do it.” A little shiver rocked down her spine and she grinned. “But you do realize I’m going to torture you.”_

_The smile Ymir gave her was seductive. “Oh, I hope so.”_

XxX

For days it continued like that. Historia used every opportunity she could to make Ymir wet and ready, and then just left her needy and unsatisfied. With every passing day and every orgasm ruined, Ymir grew increasingly frustrated. It also made her more submissive. Whereas before she would probably have a sarcastic comment or two, at the week’s end she was a shivering mess of pleas. Historia had never seen her like this, and it sent her on such an intense power trip.

Historia absolutely enjoyed being in control like this. Having the power to let Ymir come or not, being able to command her to do things sexually and at some points even just in general, it made Historia’s head swim. She never realized she could be such a dom, but she (and Ymir) were loving it.

They still ventured out of their little cabin when they needed to buy something, and once they went to visit Sasha. They even met Mikasa and Annie, and yeah, they were definitely intense people and they had been very awkward so Historia had a hunch that one of them had heard her toying with Ymir in the bathroom before they left.

Now, it was their last day. She had Ymir on the bed, completely nude and tied up to the bed. She had a black cloth wrapped around her eyes, blinding her. It was dark outside and Historia had lit a few scented candles in the room.

Ymir was absolutely, gloriously beautiful. She still had some length to the restraints on her legs, so she squeezed her thighs together. Her chest was heaving, breasts moving slightly. Her nipples were incredibly hard.

Historia stood beside the bed, silent and unmoving, and stared down at Ymir’s body. Ymir was biting into her lip, rubbing her thighs together. Historia wanted to draw it out a little longer, but Ymir had waited long enough. She had been so good. She hadn’t cheated, hadn’t gone off on her own and gotten herself off. It surprised Historia, honestly, that Ymir had managed to stick to the rules.

She really must have been waiting for this day.

“Are you ready?” Historia asked her. She flooded her voice with desire and watched the way it made Ymir shiver.

“Yes,” Ymir choked out breathlessly.

Historia climbed on the bed. She was naked as well, and her cock bobbed slightly as she crawled over to between Ymir’s legs. She didn’t touch her yet, and let her squirm a little more.

“What do you want?” Historia asked her, finally reaching out to touch her, fingertips sliding over Ymir’s knee. The touch made them both inhale.

“You.”

Historia frowned. “What do you want, Ymir? Tell me, and it’s yours. You’ve been so good, baby, and I want to reward you.”

Ymir remained silent for a moment. Historia entertained herself by crawling over her body and drawing a stiff nipple between her lips. Her cock dragged cross Ymir’s stomach and her abdomen muscles quivered. Ymir inhaled sharply and released a small, high pitched moan.

“I just want to come,” Ymir rushed. “Please. I need to come so badly, Historia. Please. Please make me come.”

Historia’s heart squeezed. She could go slow, sure, but Ymir deserved an orgasm. A quick, intense one. “Okay, my love,” she said, giving Ymir’s hip a comforting squeeze. “Remember your safe words, okay?”

“Okay. I’m still green.”

Historia kissed her stomach just below her navel. “Good.” She continued lower, finally settling between Ymir’s legs. She forced them apart and her eyes widened. Ymir was absolutely soaked, so much that the fabric beneath her was darkened with her wetness. Her thighs and folds were slick and glistening with her arousal. Her outer lips were petalled open to show her engorged, most likely aching clit. Historia experimentally reached out and brushed her fingertip over it, and Ymir’s entire body convulsed.

“Will it take nothing to make you come?” Historia asked her, genuinely curious.

“I think so, yeah.”

Historia smiled. Without warning, she dove forward and wrapped her mouth around Ymir’s clit and slid two fingers inside of her. Ymir was so incredibly worked up that Historia’s fingers found no resistance at all. She was slick and fluttering around Historia’s fingers, and her clit throbbed between Historia’s lips. Ymir’s back arched and she screamed when Historia sucked and then gave a swipe with her tongue. It really had taken nothing, and Ymir was convulsing with the most intense orgasm Historia had ever seen.

She removed her mouth, not wanting to overstimulate her, and watched in awe as Ymir moaned in pure bliss, as her face screwed up and she bit her lip and her muscles clenched tightly as the relief blasted through her body. The orgasm lasted what seemed like forever, and when it finally faded, Ymir collapsed. Historia removed her blindfold so that she could look into her eyes.

“Worth it?” she asked, smirking.

Ymir looked delirious. “What?”

Historia laughed. “Was that orgasm worth all the torture?”

Ymir swallowed and squeezed her eyes shut. Historia could still see her pussy convulsing slightly with aftershocks. “Jesus Christ,” Ymir swore. “That was… I’ve never ever come that fucking hard. I saw white, Historia. I went blind for a second.”

Historia’s chest warmed with pride. “I made you come so hard you went blind? Wow.”

“Wow is right. Oh my god. I can’t even feel my body right now. What did you do to me?”

Historia removed the restraints and dropped down atop Ymir’s body. She pressed a kiss between her breasts. “I did nothing you didn’t ask for.”

Ymir chuckled. “I guess the game is over, huh?”

“Yeah. I don’t think I can continue to torture you anymore, even just for my own fun.”

Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia’s body and kissed her. “Mm, and it feels like you tortured yourself too.”

Historia knew Ymir could feel how hard her cock was. She flushed, but scrambled back until she was positioned between Ymir’s legs again. “Can you go?”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “Yes. Just don’t touch my clit, please. I’ll die.”

Historia nodded. She locked her gaze with Ymir’s, and then she scooted closer and took hold of her cock. She slid the head through Ymir’s folds, swirling around her clit but careful not to touch it by accident. It was still swollen and red, and it was probably intensely sensitive. Historia enjoyed the sensation of her hardness gliding through Ymir’s wet skin, and then she finally positioned at her entrance and scooted a little bit forward to get into a better position. Ymir was staring at her, face filled with need and desire. Historia could feel the need just pulsing off of Ymir, and knowing _she_ had done that made her intensely proud of herself and incredibly horny.

“I’m going to fuck you, Ymir,” she told her slowly, evenly. Her words sounded a bit slurred even to herself. “And I’m going to come inside of you.”

Ymir’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “Please,” she begged softly.

That was all Historia needed. She let her cock slide inside, not too fast despite how ready they both were. She watched the way her cock stretched Ymir wide, enjoyed how the skin around her entrance caught and stretched, how her wetness gathered and then leaked out along her skin to puddle below them. Historia’s mouth was absolutely dry, and when she finally thrust all the way inside, she saw stars.

“Fuck,” she groaned, eyes closed.

“Historia,” Ymir moaned her name. Historia felt a hand on her face and opened her eyes. Ymir was leaning up, looking at her not just with lust, but with love. There was trust and need and affection. Historia’s chest fluttered with the love she held for Ymir, and she turned to press a kiss against Ymir’s palm.

“Hold me?” Ymir asked her, brows furrowed.

Historia did so. Like this, she couldn’t thrust as deep, but that was okay. She had her forehead pressed to Ymir’s and then she started to thrust. Their bodies moulded together perfectly despite their different sizes, and Historia relished the heat and solidity of Ymir against her. She kissed Ymir and swallowed every little moan and whimper, and focused on moving in just the right way to make Ymir come undone harder than ever.

It was a little slower this time. Ymir usually preferred clitoral orgasms, or a combination, but she was probably so worked up that this felt just as good. Historia barely even focused on her own pleasure, because Ymir’s was enough for her. Ymir’s arms around her tightened and her moans grew louder and needier.

“Fuck, Historia, please,” Ymir groaned. “Fuck. I’m gonna…”

Historia captured Ymir’s lips with her own in a deep, consuming kiss. She fastened her thrusts, going so hard their bodies bounced every time she slid inside. Her pelvis rubbed against Ymir’s clit, and that was all she needed. Ymir shouted, head thrown back, and arched her back as she shuddered. Historia realized she was coming as Ymir pulsed and convulsed around her, the movement of her inner muscles so intense that Historia felt like she was being squeezed tight. She cried out in pleasure and collapsed forward, hips jerking slightly as she pumped everything she could inside of Ymir’s pussy.

When her orgasm ended, she was exhausted. Sure, she had come in front of Ymir to torture her many times, but nothing compared to this orgasm, inside of Ymir. It had been near painful for her as well, not just Ymir.

“That felt so good,” Ymir mumbled sleepily against her ear. “Are you okay?”

Historia chuckled. “I’m absolutely fine. Are you?”

“I don’t think I can have sex again for at least a week after this.”

“That’s okay. I can wait.”

Reluctantly, Historia sat up and pulled herself out. She had grown soft, and when her cock slipped out milky fluid spilled from Ymir’s entrance, pooling below her. Seeing the evidence of their orgasm made a shiver rock through Historia’s body, but she was definitely too spent to go again.

She helped Ymir clean up and changed the bed sheets, and then the two of them went to sleep holding each other tightly.

This would become a yearly tradition, and when they got home, Ymir surely got her revenge.


End file.
